smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lovin' on Britze (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
Britze hid in her house for an hour until someone knocked on the door. She hoped it wasn't more unexpected admirers, but, luckily it was just Eska. She opened the door, but Spiro and Felipe practically tripped each other just to get in quickly. "Uh, h-hey, Britze!" Spiro waved while blushing, "You look great, today!' "Don't listen to zis nincompoop!" Felipe called Spiro and arched his eyebrows at Britze, "Because, you...are looking absolutely beautiful!" Britze cringed at their compliments, "They too, Eska?" "Yyyep," Eska nodded, "What exactly is going on? I thought a few Smurfs were just getting to like you and BAM! The whole village is practically proposing to you!" "I...I don't know!" Britze tried to explain, "I mean, everything seemed to be normal when I left to pick Smurfberries. But, when I came back, I never expected the whole village, even Spiro and Felipe, to fall for me!" "So, let me get this straight." Eska reasoned, "Every male Smurf known to this village is falling for you?" Britze nodded. Eska thought about this, then slowly smiled, "This is fantastic! You practically have a bunch of your swooning admirers eating out of the palm of your hand!" "How?" Britze cocked her head, "I'm not even ''that ''good looking!" "Every male Smurf likes ''you ''now!" Eska motioned to Spiro and Felipe, "They must've finally realized there was another beautiful Smurf besides Smurfette! Let's mix things up for a change! The next time someone offers to help you, you gotta say yes!" "B-but, I tend to be a little shy," Britze toyed with a piece of her hair, "But, if it's worth feeling special to everyone, so be it...I guess." All throughout the day, the Smurfs did their best to impress their new love interest. They gave her flowers, baked her cookies, and serenaded her. Britze didn't talk or flirt much with them, but she sure appreciated their new attention. "Thanks!" Britze shyly smiled to her admirers, "I've never felt this special!" Suddenly, a Smurf in the distance tried to lunge at her with a hug. It was Enamored, now head over heels for Britze! However, before he could catch her, Eska moved Britze out of the way, just in time. Enamored landed on the floor next to them. He peeled off the ground and popped up. "Oh, Britze!" Enamored adored, "You have no idea how much I am so in LOVE with you!" He made a heart shape with his fingers. As Britze smiled awkwardly, and looked away in shyness, Enamored found the opportunity to bring Britze into an embrace and kiss her cheek multiple times. Britze froze in his arms as her face turned a bright shade of red. "Oh, I never knew you were the shy type!" Enamored flirted with her. "Britze.exe has stopped responding, Enamored," Eska leaded her away from him, "I think you broke her." Of course, Enamored took that literally and ran off crying that he's the worst wooer ever. Eska rolled her eyes as she tried to bring Britze back into consciousness. When she did Smurfette noticed all the admiring Smurfs and walked over. "Wow, Britze!" She exclaimed, "It seems as though every Smurf like you! Teehee!" "Yep!" Eska laid an elbow on Britze's shoulder, "She pretty much has them wrapped around her finger! "...ulp!" Britze just muttered. One thing was for sure, she was ''far ''from having every Smurf "wrapped around her finger" Previous Next Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Lovin' on Britze chapters Category:By StormieCreater